gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Securicar
Tips on obtaining money from a Securicar in GTA IV The quickest way to obtain money from a Securicar is to detonate a hand grenade under it. Once it blows, there will be bundles of bills around the burning wreckage. However, grenades are expensive to buy and acquiring them by fighting a gang is risky. Fortunately, a Securicar can be detonated by crashing it around until it catches fire. This method is time-consuming and has its own risks, but it is fun! A Securicar is massive enough to knock most other vehicles around easily; however, its slow acceleration and clumsy handling makes any police pursuit an exercise in tension. The player who loses his wanted level while driving a Securicar is likely to feel that he has made a difficult accomplishment. This vehicle is also vulnerable to tip-over, in which case the player may have to expend lots of ammunition (as from an assault rifle) to do further significant damage. On account of the camera angle, a player may not become aware that his damaged Securicar has caught fire until it blows up, leaving his character with less, not more, money than before. A damaged Securicar should be monitored from different angles as much as possible so that its smoke or fire output can be seen (it can start smoking with relatively little external damage). Once flames are visible, your character should leave the vehicle quickly. Occasionally, the flames will disappear just before the Securicar blows up. Your character should scoop the money as quickly as possible after the blast, while avoiding the flames! Watch for other vehicles which may strike a burning Securicar and blow up themselves (that's why a Securicar which is about to hatch should be parked off-road if possible). Once the Securicar burns itself out, any uncollected money will disappear. Angilbas 03:25, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :This is excellent stuff, and should be attached to the main page. Have you considered creating a separate article for this info? Along those lines, how do editors think we should manage this sort of information? This is exactly the sort of stuff we want to be visible to readers of this wiki, i.e. detailed information on gameplay, etc. After all, this is likely to be the sort of information people most often come here to acquire. Eganio''Talk'' 04:34, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Bar underneath front axel Does anyone know what that bar is under the front of the securicar that moves when the vehicle moves? RadicalxEdward (talk) 05:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Well,RadicalxEdward, i can see it also on some trucks and Securicar variants. The first time I thought that it was a glitch, but later I can admit that the bar is likely a truck throttle. By the way, good observation at this point. Camilo Flores (talk) 13:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Splitting? The Securicar's and Stockade's names are too different to be together in one page, and their designs differ as well. Shouldn't they be split? 20:53, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :The rule is the original name is the page name...clearly the IV design (which is called "Securicar") is copied over to GTA V, and is simply renamed. If the design is retained, and the name is changed, then the new "version" remains on the page. Similar examples are Sabre GT vs Sabre Turbo - IV called it GT, but V called it Turbo, though it retains the same design. The page is still named "Turbo" because it was called "Turbo" in the first game: first name = page name, latest name = display title. As with cars like Virgo vs Virgo Custom, the conflict involving the IV version returning as "Virgo Classic" because of the pre-existing GTA V Virgo (which assumes an entirely different design) means the pages had to be split to follow the rule but maintain the same design = same page. This same issue happened with Buzzard vs Buzzard Attack Chopper and the Slamvan vs Lost Slamvan. :...Therefore, the original Securicar in GTA IV has the same design as the Stockade in V. Securicar should be the page name, and display title is Stockade. Plus, IV calls it "securicar" just like its past 3D appearances, whereas an example like Sandking is totally different; Sandking returns to V not only with a different design, but a different name; the pages are split. :Note most of this really only applies to HD Universe OR 3D Universe, but NOT the crossover, otherwise designs would be different in almost every case. Monk Talk 21:10, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::WTF IS WRONG WITH ME... I'm half asleep to the point that I didn't even realize that the same vehicle/design of GTA V was present in GTA IV (plus there's the thing about the game files name, so you're right either way), my bad. 21:24, July 20, 2016 (UTC)